Talk:Ronnie Anne Santiago/@comment-44013437-20191003224101
Los Casagrandes is a pathetic knock off of The Loud House and Hey Arnold. Ronnie Ann is a mix of Helga Pataki and Harold Berman on Hey Arnold....rude, unlikable, and homely. Los Casagrandes copied other things from Hey Arnold like living in a large apartment building and living beside a noisy transportation system (train in Los Casagrandes/freeway in Hey Arnold. Worse, Los Casagrandes is an even more pathetic knock off of The Loud House copying everything it does. Examples of Los Casagranda copying The Loud House 1.Ronnie Ann’s bedroom is a converted hallway closet due to crowded living conditions…copied straight from The Loud House where Lincoln Loud also lives in a converted hallway closet for the same reason. 2.Los Casagrandes kids Carlos, Carolotta, CJ, and Carlito ALL have first initial of their last names as their first names…copied straight from the Loud family kids having “L” as the initial in their first names like Luna, Lincoln, Leni, Lori etc 3.Even LOS Casagrandes is a rip off of THE Loud House. Why copy THE Loud House by calling it the Hispanic version LOS Casagrandes? Why not come up with its own style name? Pathetic copycat 4.Carlos worships Lori Loud…..copied straight from Clyde McBride on The Loud House as the kid who worships Lori. Except Carlos is a surly, snotty brat while Clyde is a much loved, caring character who has his own large fan base and is an integral part of the show much like Steve Urkel on Family Matters. 5. If the Los Casagrandes show is so great, why cheat and fool viewers by hiding the new show under the successful The Loud House title/name in the on-TV menu guide? It says The Loud House and when click on it, get Los Casagrandes NOT The Loud House. Why not just advertise it in the TV guide/menu under its own name, Los Casagradandes? Because the show reeks as a pathetic knock off of The Loud House and no one will watch it otherwise. 6. Ronnie Ann almost always wears one outfit – a purple hoodie…copied straight from The Loud House where Lincoln almost always wears one outfit also –his is an orange shirt. 7. Los Casagrandes even copied from The Loud House not just in getting a dog because they could have gotten a Collie, Great Dane or a poodle. But no, Los Casagrandes even copied The Loud House by getting a dog with a brachycephalic face (pushed in face). Lalo the Boxer in Casagrandes replacing Charles, The Loud House Boston Terrier. 8. Cliff, the black cat on the Loud House is a pet while the black cats on the lame Casagrande show are depicted as black alley cats who starve outside the bodega…a not so nice touch. The Loud House family would have had compassion for starving homeless cats and fed them and tried to find them homes as proven by the fact they love/interact with their 4 pets (bird, dog, cat, hamster) and take very good care of them. In one The Loud children bring home a stray lost starving dog and want to adopt it. In that episode even The Loud House pets rescued all the pets in a kill animal shelter proving their compassion for homeless animals. Los Casagrandes prove to be a heartless bunch. 9. Los Casagrandes even copied bird pets from The Louds. Sergio the parrot on Los Casagrandes replaces Walt The Loud House canary. Except the parrot has a snotty mean unlikable personality unlike the nice personality of the Loud House canary. 10. Los Casagrandes even ripped off The Loud House by having the mother work in the medical field. In this case a nurse as opposed to a dental assistance mother in the Loud House. 11. Bobbie is the dumb sibling on Los Casagrande …a direct rip off of Leni being the dumb sibling on The Loud House. 12. Both fathers are weak and pathetic in both families…with Casagrandes being the worst of the two. He is laughably portrayed as a college professor in The Casagrandes because the producers wanted to break away from Hispanic stereotypes after pushing them everywhere else as opposed to a chef/restaurant owner in The Loud House. The Loud House father is much more relatable and likeable because the Casagrande father is a stuck-up bookish nerd with zero personality and no real interaction in his family. 13.Ronnie Ann talks directly to an audience (of millions of people/viewers) in every episode of Los Casagrandes …which is copied directly from The Loud House because Lincoln Loud does the exact same thing. Neither Ronnie Ann or Lincoln’s character can be shy or have stage fright if they are able to do that. Yet in another ripped off episode, Ronnie Ann claims to be ‘shy/have stage fright”. 14. Los Casagrandes family sings together….copied directly from The Loud House whose family constantly sings together. 2 examples; road house blues where family wins money and where family sings at a public event in front of Mick Swagger. In the Los Casagrande family singing episode, the writers laughable have Ronnie Ann too shy/stage frightened to sing in front of her own family when she talks everyday to millions of viewers in her audience every day. 15. In the Loud House, Luna Loud sings on her own all the time so it is very likely since Los Casagrandes copies just about everything from The Loud House format that soon someone will develop singing skills – probably Carlotta. If so, it will be just another pathetic rip off of The Loud House when that happens. Worse, many of Ronnie Ann’s family members are portrayed in Hispanic stereotypical ways such as the grandmother being a backwards 3rd world person who believes in spirits and burning incense to get rid of them and praying every 5 minutes to a shrine in her house where she lights Elvis candles. The mother plays her stereotypical part by being the over the top emotional fool and helicopter parent who cries when her kids play together nicely or even look at each other. If anyone else did this, they would be called racist.